


Blood related

by nrr



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: A normal day during their visit to Earthrealm. The Shao Kahn army is facing with a territory bandits in the woods, Skarlet and the other were sent to dismiss them.





	Blood related

What's with those rude words? Why with that arrogant faces?

Skarlet going on a rampage, killing every living on sight, counting every blood dropped. Fighting alone as always. Skarlet never been so pissed before, just because she appeared as a fragile female doesn't mean she can't do any harm. In fact she could done more than just a harm.

These bandits picked the wrong target to mess with. Ten out of thirty died in a minute and the red haired made sure to gave every single one of them the painful and bloody death. Usually, the girl would enjoy the bloodbath as she listening to their agony dying moan. But today is different, she disgusted by this, visually and audibly. Just looking at their torn bodies, horribly disgusting it made her wants to puke.

The bandits keep coming, one after another, feared of not getting any loots rather than getting kill.

Human, such a foolish creature.

 

Swiftly, Skarlet sliced each bandit's throat a deep clean cut. Venting out her hard boiled anger. They were gurgling and grabbing their neck tight, either from feeling an intense pain or got terrified of the fatal wound. This earned a few girly giggles from the red head girl. Who know, watching these low lives waving around strugging for life would be this fun.

More and more of them were getting killed. One of the bandit shouts out some words she couldn't understand. As those words were heard, the bandits whose still alive all gather around, circling Skarlet liked a wild beast.  
It seems that they got a plan. All of the bandits are charging at her. One knocking her down. It's too sudden that she couldn't dodged and falls together with the bandit. Lying while arms and legs got restrained and weapons dropped. They pinned the red haired to the ground rendering her helplessly. Things can't get any worse.

What if Ermac is getting overwhelmed like her? He's not really great at close combat, is he?

The bandit that had been hovering over the girl looks at her deep in the eyes. Licking his lip hungrily. He mumbled some words to himself while the other all eyed over her body from head to toe and laughing, giggling in unison as the dagger were held high.  
Her eyes widened, seeing the sharp steel blade has been pointed at her, inch away from her chest. The one on top just gave her a smile, a thirsty one. He then begun to stabs her in the breast repeatly, giving himself a pleasure of killing.  
Soon, a wounds spread over from her chest to stomach. Everyone else was enjoying her cried of an intense pain and building up rage. Skarlet's screech was echoing through the forest.  
Out of the tension, Skarlet used what was left in her to overpowered the gripping force on her right hand. Able to let herself uses one hand to choked the bandit and snapped his neck in the process. Other who were pinned her earlier are now cowering in fear, feeling the bloodlust of her grew stronger. The red haired was loosened from the restraint once again and she letting herself consumed by an anger.

While she was killing these foolish thiefs, a moaning was heard. Skarlet saw a bright green plasma flew by, hitting a bandit who was close to attacks her. The said bandit went flying and crashed on a tree, dead. It was a telekinetic power, the power of one of her comrade, Ermac. His entrance stoned all the bandits.

It's him! He still alive! Well, it's Ermac, why the hell is she worried about him.

"You are injured," he said in monotone, while dusting off a dust from his red garment, looking at her up and down.

Skarlet jumps back a few inches, away from the other freak, "This is nothing but a small scratch! I'm doing fine, I don't need your help!"

The red ninja grunting in annoyance, "Watch that attitude of yours. We just worried," he stood still, but handed her a dropped kunai, "We thought you were in danger, so we came here to aid," he stated his intention, with slightly hint of panic in a words.

"You thought," The girl grinned devilishly under a mask, glad to heard some emotion in his voice. She exhaled, stepped in closer, grabbed her favourite knife out of his hand.

They both decided to turn their back against each other, tried to hide their relieved smile, knowing the other were safe. Killing off the enemies, rhytming their fight and their victims's moaning together like a sound of an upbeat music!

Out of the blue, the telekinetic ninja spoke out, "If you're facing with a hard time, do not afraid to ask us," he even tried to hid his flushed cheecks.

"I don't need your rescue," Skarlet flats out with not much thought in a mind, she regretted her words later, so she said, "You will be the one who need my help," hoping it will tone down the earlier phrases.

The red haired piercied the last theif, cut his face up and beated him to death, stooding still along sided with the red ninja.

Ermac lips curled up a little, "We will look forward into it then, sibling."

"You can count on me anytime, my brother," seeing her counterpart smile, the red haired couldn't help but puts on a grinning on her face at how glad she had him by her side.

They are one and the same after all.

**Author's Note:**

> A really short one-shot. Still trying to work on getting the action scene, wish it was better though.  
> There were 3 version of this fanfiction but all end in Ermac somewhat comes to the rescue so I decided to post this one where it was shorter and less monologue.  
> 1st: Skarlet had a random fight w/ Ermac  
> 2nd: Skarlet had a discussion bout being a family with Ermac, he reject her, ofc.  
> 3rd: similar to this one but it's Skarlet who go on a rescue instead.
> 
> I tend to ship Skarlet and Ermac as sibling, yeah. If they made from the same thing they should be a family then, that's what I thought. I do adore the bond of sibling very much, it's lonely being an only child...
> 
>  
> 
> Ermac really ooc if you ask me, sorry.  
> Took me like 3 hours to finish this.


End file.
